


Words with Friends

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mile High Club, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "We still have over two hours," she whispered, the tease clear in her voice.Jon whimpered. "Don't tease!""You tease me all the time," she countered. "You make me beg for your fingers, your tongue, your cock." She moved her hand faster at the last word."Jesus," he hissed, head falling back against the headrest as his hips lifted up, seeking out her warm grip.





	Words with Friends

Jon’s eyes fluttered open upon feeling Sansa huff beside him, her body shifting up against his and he kissed her forehead in sympathy at her discomfort. She had never liked flying much, the confinement had always bothered her. Yet, her wish to go to Harry Potter world had won out and she had told him they had to book the flight for their second anniversary.

“I’m bored,” she sighed, nuzzling her nose into his shirt. He grunted softly, his head already rolling against the wall as he started to doze again. “I can’t sleep either.”

He inhaled sharply, bringing himself back into the waking world. Curling his hand around her, he pulled her closer still and kissed her again.

“Alright, I’m awake,” he murmured.

“Let’s play something,” she insisted.

“I think we’re limited for I spy,” he joked, laughing harder when she swatted him.

“What about…word games,” she suggested, moving to sit up again. “Pick a letter and see how many words we can think of.”

“X,” he teased, reaching up to block her swat this time.

“Xylophone,” she said quickly.

“X-ray.”

Sansa chewed her lip before she grinned. “Xenophobe.”

Jon snorted. “Great word to use on a plane full of strangers, Sans.”

“You chose the letter,” she reminded him, nudging him. “What’s your word?”

“Um, x…rated?”

Sansa gasped, holding a hand to her chest in mock shock. “There are children on this plane, Jon!”

He shrugged, casting a lazy gaze around the plane. He had no doubt that there were kids on the plane but there were none near them. He tapped her on the nose.

"What's your word?" he asked teasingly, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Xenophile."

"That's cheating," he chuckled. 

Sansa fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "Why? It is a different word."

"Uh huh," he replied, raising his eyebrows in mock judgement.

"You're just jealous I'm winning."

"Aye," he teased, squeezing her close again. "Choose a new letter then."

"S."

"Snow."

Sansa laughed. "Damn, should have known it would be too easy for you. Sun."

"As in the giant gas ball in the sky?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Son. As in a boy child."

"Now who is cheating," she huffed, poking his arm playfully. Jon shrugged again, grinning victoriously. "Sea. And I'm not saying which one I meant."

"Say."

"No, I won't."

"No, my word is say."

"Oh, you!" Sansa growled, sitting up to glare at him and shoving his shoulder. "You're cheating!"

"Nah just taking advantage of loopholes darling. You never said I couldn't use same sounding words or words you just said. Sometimes, we have to be ruthless to win."

Her glare softened suddenly and she leaned in close, brushing her lips against his ear.

"Spanking," she purred.

Jon felt his breath catch in his throat, his blood rushing south as he recalled the night they had discovered their mutual like of a spanking. Sansa smirked, fully aware of her effect on him as she idly trailed her hand over his shirt. Jon hissed, casting her a reproachful glare for teasing him.

Luckily, the flight had been relatively quiet and the last seat in their row was unoccupied. And the people across from them were fast asleep too so there were no peeking eyes about as he grasped her hand and pulled her fingers up to his lips, kissing the pads lightly and watching as her eyes hooded at the actions.

"Seduction," he whispered, taking the tip of her finger in his mouth.

This time it was her who inhaled sharply, her eyes dropping to his lips and her tongue darting out and licking her own mouth.

"Swallow," she murmured, her voice catching slightly.

"I think we better stop this game or I'm going to be very uncomfortable!"

She grinned, the hand that had been trailing down his shirt curled into the material, her knuckles brushing his stomach through it. Her other hand pulled the blanket over them, mostly covering his lap.

"Want a hand?" she sniggered. Her hand had already moved to his belt.

"Sansa," he hissed, his head fighting with his cock about whether this was really a good idea.

As her fingers undid the button of his jeans and slid beneath, rubbing against his growing erection, he decided that his cock won.

He bit his lip to stifle his groan as her fingers tugged at his trousers and boxers to allow her hand to reach in and grip his cock.

Her thumb swirled around the tip, swiping the precum that had gathered and Jon clenched his eyes shut as the action sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

Sansa snuggled in closer, her head brushing against his chin as she angled herself to look as though she were sleeping on his shoulder, her body shielding the movements of her hand.

Her pace was achingly slow as she slid her hand down his length and back up, swiping the head every time she returned to the tip. Jon's knuckles were turning white with how hard he gripped the armrests, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"We still have over two hours," she whispered, the tease clear in her voice.

Jon whimpered. "Don't tease!"

"You tease me all the time," she countered. "You make me beg for your fingers, your tongue, your cock." She moved her hand faster at the last word.

"Jesus," he hissed, head falling back against the headrest as his hips lifted up, seeking out her warm grip.

He could feel her breath on his pulse and his brain conjured images of them tangled together in the sheets and him inside of her while she panted against him in lust.

Her hand left him suddenly and Jon let out a pathetic whine he would have been embarrassed about if he had had the wits to care. He watched as she licked her palm and returned to him, her hand tighter, movements faster. Jon's eyes slammed shut again, his hand reaching up to tug the blanket towards his mouth, biting into the material desperately as he whimpered with his oncoming release. Sansa hummed against him, encouraging his fall into pleasure and Jon groaned as he tensed, his cock jerking in Sansa's warm palm before he released onto the blanket.

Quickly, Sansa reached under the seat in front of her for her handbag, taking out a packet of wipes. She smirked as he panted for breath, watching her lazily wipe him up and tug his jeans back up. She shoved the wipes into her little rubbish bag she had taken on board and tugged the blanket away, folding it up into a tiny piece and shoving it into another plastic bag and into her handbag. Jon wrinkled his nose.

"You're going to carry that around?"

"It will wash out Jon," she tutted, settling back into her chair. Jon continued to glare at her handbag as she kicked it back under the seat and then she sighed. "I wasn't going to chuck it in the bin. It would end up in landfill and then what? Have you seen sci-fi movies Jon? Some fox would lick it and become like a massive predator with insatiable lust or something!"

"Sansa," he murmured after a moment of taking in her words. "I love you sweetheart. But please don't ever talk to me about foxes licking my stuff again."

Sansa snorted. "Stuff."

"Well, it is."

"No," she said, opening her eyes. "My s word." She grinned. "Looks like I win both games!"


End file.
